sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Eevee
Eevee (イーヴィー, Ībuī) is a Normal-type Evolution Pokémon that evolves into one of multiple (8 to date) different types of Pokémon through different types of stones that is used on it: *Vaporeon when exposed to a Water Stone. *Jolteon when exposed to a Thunder Stone. *Flareon when exposed to a Fire Stone. *Espeon when exposed to a Sun Stone. *Umbreon when exposed to a Moon Stone. *Leafeon when exposed to a Leaf Stone. *Glaceon when exposed to a Ice Stone. *Sylveon when exposed to a Dawn Stone. Along with Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and Pichu, Eevee is one of five starter Pokémon of Kanto that Professor Oak gives to new trainers. Apperance :Voice actor: Yumi Tōma (both English and Japanese) Eevee is a mammalian creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a large furry collar that is also cream-colored. It has four short, feline-like legs with three small toes on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and pink paw pads. It has traits of rabbits, Miacids, foxes, dogs, and cats. Its height is 1'00" and weight is 14.3 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special Abilities Most of Eevee's offensive moves are Normal-type attacks such as Tackle and Quick Attack, but it can also bite its opponents and use Shadow Ball. However, it is unique in that it is unable to learn most other elemental attacks that other Normal-types can utilize, at least not in its current state. Eevee can also learn supportive moves such as Helping Hand and Wish. Eevee is one of few Pokémon that can learn Trump Card. Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure, enabling it to evolve into multiple Pokémon. Behavior Eevee's behavior can be affected by its surroundings. Eventually, with enough alteration, the Eevee may evolve to better suit its surroundings. Eevee has a naive personality, meaning childlike, playful, and friendly. However, Eevee don't appear to have any characteristic quirks, but are usually affectionate, loyal, and energetic Pokémon. Habitat Eevee are quite rare in the wild. They sometimes live near cities and towns. It is possible for Eevee to live almost anywhere, and they may evolve to suit their surroundings. It was first documented in Kanto, but has been seen in Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, and the Orange Islands. Diet Major appearances Gary's Eevee Eevee was mentioned in the first episode of the anime, Pokémon - I Choose You!, as one of the five starter Pokémon new Trainers in Pallet Town can choose from. Ash dreamed of owning one, and it was his first choice for his starter Pokémon. However, when he arrived at Oak's lab, he found out it was too late, as another Trainer who started the same day had already taken it. It was shown battling and defeating Samurai's Weedle. It wasn't until Power Play that it was revealed that the Trainer who took Eevee was none other than Gary Oak, Ash's rival. By then, it had already evolved into an Umbreon. Sakura's Eevee Sakura had an Eevee in Trouble's Brewing. By the time Ash and co. met up with Sakura again in Espeon, Not Included, her Eevee had evolved into an Espeon. May's Eevee May received an Egg from a Daycare Worker in May's Egg-Cellent Adventure. The Egg hatched into an Eevee in Time-Warp Heals All Wounds, and evolved into Glaceon before May met back up with the group in A Full Course Tag Battle!. Other Eevee first appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers. A little boy named Mikey was hiding the Evolution Pokémon from his older brothers because they wanted him to evolve it. However, when Mikey's Eevee single-handedly defeated Team Rocket, Sparky, Rainer, and Pyro were able to accept the fact that Mikey wanted to keep his Eevee just the way it is. An Eevee appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On!. Two Eevee appeared in Last Call, First Round!, under the ownership of Ursula. Both of them evolved during her performance, into a Vaporeon and a Flareon. An Eevee appeared in Eevee & Friends with its evolutions, including the newly introduced Sylveon. Three Eevee appeared in Mystery on a Deserted Island!, in which they evolved into Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon. Minor appearances Eevee appeared in a picture in Pokémon Paparazzi. An Eevee made a brief appearance in Hour of the Houndour. In Oaknapped, Ritchie consulted Professor Oak on advice on what evolved form is best for his Eevee. An Eevee belonged to a child in Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?. An Eevee was seen alongside its Trainer in a Pokémon Center in You're a Star, Larvitar!. An Eevee appeared in Gary's explanation in Johto Photo Finish. An Eevee was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Multiple Eevee appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Eevee made a small cameo in the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with its seven Eeveelutions. An Eevee, along with her evolutions, appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, under the ownership of Virgil. Another Eevee, also belonging to Virgil, was also briefly seen in a flashback, eventually evolving into his Umbreon. Eevee also appeared in The Power of One. An Eevee appeared in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!. An Eevee is set to appear in M17. Pokédex entry Eevee, Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that has the potential to evolve into any one of many different types of Pokémon and can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving, depending on what evolutionary item is used on it. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Cream-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Kanto Starter Pokémon Category:Branch-crossed Evolution Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon